Saira Kaur Joshi
“Yet but three come one more. Two of both kinds make up four. Ere she comes curst and sad. Cupid is a knavish lad. Thus to make poor females mad.” ― William Shakespeare, A Midsummer Night's Dream Saira Kaur Joshi ('''born ''Yasir Singh Joshi)' is the daughter of Jannat Kaur and her deceased husband Hasan Joshi, and is the sister to Zahir and Sitara. Saira is in a relationship with Michael Black whom she consider's the love of her life. They have two adopted daughters named Imani and Kiana. History Personality Appearance Powers and Abilities Basic Powers * Spell Casting * Potion Making Individual Powers * Elemental Control over air. ** Cyclone Spinning by spinning in a tornado-like manner. ** Deoxygenation by removing the oxygen in the atmosphere. ** Electricity Generation - by using/compressing air current friction. ** Bubble Manipulation when combined with water. ** Cloud Manipulation by manipulating clouds of atmospheric gas. ** Weather Manipulation by controlling both hot and cold air. * Replication ** Catoptric Replication she has ability to make duplicates of oneself out of reflective surfaces, such as water or mirror. ** Elemental Cloning she has the ability to make duplicates of oneself out of the elements (fire, water, ice, sand, etc.). ** Duplication Absorption she can absorb her duplicates back into themselves, and use this in various ways, gaining some form of advantage, either by enhancing themselves, gaining the drained power, using it as power source etc., either temporarily or permanently. Usually this involves absorbing the memories, skills and experiences of the duplicate. She can also use merging as a form of healing by absorbing an uninjured copy. Possessions Relationships ''Saira Kaur Joshi/relationships'' Etymology * Saira possibly means "traveller" in Arabic. * Kaur means "princess", ultimately from Sanskrit कुमारी (kumari) meaning "girl". This surname was assigned to all female Sikhs in 1699 by Guru Gobind Singh. It is now used as a surname or a middle name by most female Sikhs. The male equivalent is Singh. * Yasir means "to be rich", derived from Arabic يسر (yasira) meaning "to become easy". This was the name of an early Islamic martyr. It was also borne by Yasir Arafat (1929-2004), a leader of the Palestine Liberation Organization. * Singh is from Sanskrit सिंह (sinha) meaning "lion". In 1699 Guru Gobind Singh gave all his male Sikh followers the surname Singh, and it is now a very common surname or a middle name. The female equivalent is Kaur. * Joshi is from Sanskrit ज्योतिश (jyotisha) meaning "astronomer". Gallery 374160ada73fa6761aa279c851896b15.jpg|Saira when she was still a boy 3fb96f1c64c10d61d5cbd782a440341a.jpg|Saira as Yasir when being forced to be a boy Trivia * She is associated with 14 (XIV) which is in reference to the Tarot card Temperance. She is also associated with the Minor Arcana card the Queen of Swords. * Saira according to the Four Symbols, she represents the Black Tortoise. * Saira's favorite foods are chicken tikka masala with samosa's and bhelpuri and pitha. * She is a transgender women. * Saira is a follower of Sikhism. ** But she also is a follower of the Goddess Bahuchara Mata. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Joshi family Category:Main characters Category:LGBTQ+ Category:Halfbloods Category:St. Albireo students Category:Sisterhood of the Four Beasts Category:Witches